


What if nobody saw anything?

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	What if nobody saw anything?

"Finalmente siamo da sole, nessuno è qui a dirci che c'è qualcosa di sbagliato oppure c'è una fine del mondo abbiamo una serata libera" disse Tawny andando verso il divano con in mano una bottiglia di vino rosso e due calici " Dobbiamo solo sederci e rilassarci, credi che possa arrivare un alieno all'improvviso in questo momento?" chiese la mora.  
"Sarebbe un caso raro e di una sfortuna che ci perseguita, ma saremmo pronte in quel caso vero?" chiese accettando il calice di vino, Stark cominciò a massaggiarle le spalle "Devi rilassarti soldatino, siamo solo io e te e non c'è nulla che possa disturbarci" le sorrise e continuò il massaggio, poi si tolse la maglia e premette i suoi seni grandi e sodi contro la schiena di Stevie "Ti prego tesoro sai che non mi sento a mio agio quando ti comporti così in salone, potrebbe entrare qualcuno" commentò la bionda , la ragazza le diede un bacio sul collo in tutta risposta "Tranquilla, c'è Jarvis che non fa passare nessuno, e se qualcuno volesse proprio passare potremo invitarlo a divertirsi con noi" propose e poi lasciò le sue spalle quando la sentì iniziare a rilassarsi "Bene soldatino, se fossi un uomo probabilmente controllerei che tu sia totalmente in riga, ma dato che sei la mia soldatessa controlliamo se le tue bombe stanno per esplodere, Capitano" le diede un bacio "Ti sei fissata con il gergo militare ormai, vero piccola donnina di latta?" chiese la Rogers "Sì, perchè so che ti piace quando mi esprimo così, bandierina d'America. si mise davanti a lei in ginocchio e le tolse la maglia e mentre si apprestava a baciarle i seni la sentì scoppiare a ridere "Cosa succede ora, non ti ho neanche toccata, non puoi soffrire di solletico telepatico" disse la miliardaria un po' stizzita "No, sono i tuoi capelli" continuava a ridere "Non mi avevi detto mai di avere i capelli rossi, pensavo fossi una caliente mora naturale?" chiese Stevie "Da rossa sembreresti un leprecauno, ti prego ti vesti di verde a San Patrizio?" domandò senza smettere di ridere. Tawny era un po' offesa "Ti piacevo solo perchè sono mora, da rossa non mi vorresti? Ho visto come guardavi i capelli di Natasha, io li tingo per non sembrare come lei, non voglio essere una copia di nessuno e poi mia nonna aveva le superstizioni sulle streghe quindi li ho sempre tinti" spiegò la ragazza "Sei rossa e ora salterà fuori anche che hai le lentiggini? Sei molto più irlandese tu di quando sia io" disse la soldatessa "Non ci posso proprio credere, ho una fidanzata strega e nessuno me lo ha mai detto? Hai fatto una pozione d'amore per farmi innamorare di te?" continuò ormai senza respiro per il troppo ridere.  
La Stark si mise lì a braccia conserte "La vuoi smettere, ti prego? Perchè ridi di me?" chiese "Ognuno hai suoi segreti, non ti ho mica nascosto un marito e dei figli" disse spazientita quasi in lacrime. Stevie la strinse a sè vedendola triste ma poi guardò di nuovo la ricrescita e scoppiò a ridere di nuovo "Mi dispiace non riesco proprio a pensarti in altri mille modi a cui non avevo pensato" la teneva sulla sua spalla, all'improvviso la mora guardò meglio in mezzo ai capelli e si rese conto che delle ciocche color rosso fragola spuntavano da sotto e si mise a guardare meglio la testa della sua fidanzata alzandosi "E tu con i capelli fragolina? Cosa sei una fatina dei boschi che viveva in una casa fatta di quadrifogli?" le rispose "Facciamo che nessuna delle due ha visto niente e ci sistemiamo la tinta a vicenda?" chiese la Rogers.


End file.
